Secretos en la obscuridad
by Amon's Eve
Summary: Romance de RobinXAmon, R clasificado, limones y situaciones sexuales en la mayoría de los capítulos. Revisé y cambié los capítulos entonces los resometí. Le espero los individuos como este mejor.


El cuidado de esta historia tendrá situaciones sexuales y limones en él. Si no es su cosa yo pida que usted no la lea. Ella no podría dormir, allí era justa demasiado en su mente ahora. Él la había besado, y se sentía maravilloso, pero él solamente a la izquierda ella con más preguntas que respuestas. Ella sabía que él cuidó para ella, aunque él no lo demostró. ¿Pero él la amó¿Y por qué él caminan apagado tuvieron gusto de eso después de que él la hubiera besado? La había lastimado, ella se sentía rechazado. Ella subió fuera de cama, allí no era ningún uso que intentaba conseguir sueño cuando todos los acontecimientos de los días funcionaban a través de su cabeza. Poniendo su vestido detrás encendido y ella los cargadores ella cepilló su pelo, y decidía dejarlo abajo. En vez en del estilo del manillar que ella los tenía normalmente adentro. Lanzando en su foso ella casi estaba fuera de la puerta, cuando ella oyó Touko que llamaba después de ella. El robin dio vuelta alrededor de ver lo que ella deseó. "donde está usted que va?" "para una caminata, necesito un poco de aire fresco." El robin contestó, antes de dar vuelta detrás y de salir del apartamento pequeño. Ella no sabía actuar alrededor de ella, ella sabía que Touko y Amon tenían a más allá de clases, pero cuál era la relación entre los dos ella no sabía. Ella esperaba contra toda la esperanza que no fuera un pasado romántico. Ella no sentía normalmente celos; le trajeron encima de mejor que eso. Era un pecado para pensar esos pensamientos, pero ella sabía que ella era mejor que ésa, y ella excedente viene eventual estos celos. Ella no había tomado cualquier cosa con ella excepto su teléfono de la célula, no pensando para tomarle llaves con ella. Ella tuvo gusto de caminar a través de las calles en la noche, colocó su mente, y hecho su sensación mejor. El ir abajo de un alleyway oscuro que ella viajó ella fue perdido a menudo en sus pensamientos, y no vio la figura el inclinarse contra un hueco obscurecido entre dos edificios abandonados. El robin fue asustado cuando el hombre apareció antes de ella y tiró de ella en las sombras y la fijó contra la pared con su cuerpo. Ella no pensó en el peligro cuando ella caminó abajo de esta calle, los pocos streetlights no proporcionó ninguna seguridad. "cuál es una pequeña muchacha bonita que hace caminar abajo de un alleyway como esto?" La voz susurró en su oído. Los ojos del robin ensancharon cuando él puso una mano en su pecho y exprimió. El hombre era algunas pulgadas más alto que ella y tenía un destello malévolo en sus ojos azul marino. Por su estado del vestido ella podría decir que él debiera bien hacer, y él no tenía ningún negocio el ocultar en esquinas obscurecidas. Ella no le contestó, sabiendo que no habría importado. El robin comenzó intentar de la lucha salir de su asimiento, él olía pesadamente de cigarrillos, y ella pensó que ella iba a puke cuando él la besó y su lengüeta slimed su manera en su boca. Ella comenzó a gritar en la frustración cuando ella no podría bajar de él y él scrunching su vestido encima de su cuerpo. Ella deseaba él sabía luchar, ella desea que ella tenía un arma, pero ella había confiado siempre en ella las energías. Ella no tenía sus cristales sin embargo, y si ella hubiera comenzado un fuego, habría consumido no solamente lo, pero la también. El hombre había parado sus ministrations poderosos en ella, cuando él sentía el barril de un arma en su cabeza. El tirar de la muchacha él dio vuelta lentamente a su cabeza para hacer frente al muy pissed de mirar a hombre de cerca de seis pies y de una expresión oscura. El robin todavía estaba contra la pared que respiraba pesadamente, asustado fuera de su mente, hasta que ella realizó que era Amon y ella era segura ahora. "está usted bien?" Amon la preguntó nunca que caía su mirada fija del hombre; su arma todavía tuvo como objetivo la cabeza del hombre. El individuo intimidado por este hombre y su arma dio vuelta alrededor y escurr. "soy muy bien" robin indicado. "cómo usted sabía estaba aquí?" "le seguí, voy a casa yo le satisfaré allí." Amon dicho nunca cambiando su expresión. El robin confundido pero a la protesta en el momento comenzó no alrededor a caminar a casa. Ella paró y jadeó cuando ella oyó un fuego arruinar y después silenciar. Hogar corriente ella había realizado que ella se había olvidado que ella las llaves y Touko no era casera. Ella había salido probablemente en la ciudad con algunos de sus amigos. Ella decidía ir a Harrys en lugar de otro, sabiendo que Amon la encontraría. ¿"bien cómo mi pequeño chirrido está haciendo esta noche? Usted mira querido preocupada." "no, soy... yo apenas necesito muy bien pensar." "espresso?" "no, no traje ningún dinero con mí, Harry" "es bien niño, en la casa." "Gracias Harry." "ningún problema" Harry contestó colocando el espresso delante de ella, y entonces a la izquierda de ella a sus propios pensamientos. Silenciosamente bebiendo su espresso, ella pensó de los acontecimientos de la noche y qué casi le había sucedido. Si Amon no estaba allí... ella no deseó pensar de él. ¿Por qué él la siguió? Ella no podría entender eso, él no puso normalmente tanto esfuerzo en mirarla después de trabajo. Ella había acabado su espresso cuando vino Amon adentro, y estaba parada al lado de ella. "I pensó que le dije ir a casa." "me olvidé mis llaves y Touko no era casero, yo se sentía que sería mejor si vine aquí desde su más seguro que esperando alrededor en el vestíbulo del complejo del compartimiento." "cuáles eran usted el caminar de pensamiento solamente en la noche, especialmente abajo de una calle oscura?" él pidió en su tono exigente. "he tomado caminatas en la noche antes, y nunca he tenido cualquier encuentro abajo esa calle antes... Porqué era usted que me seguía, Amon?" Harry tenía caminó para arriba con otro espresso para el robin. "gracias otra vez Harry." "no un problema querido, usted tiene gusto cualquier cosa, Amon?" "no, no esta noche." Harry cabeceó su cabeza y después fue abajo de las tazas de café del repuesio de la barra para un par. "le seguí, porque ésas eran órdenes de Zeizen." "... Él no confiarme en?" "no sé, yo no lo pregunté que era apenas órdenes siguientes para protegerle." Él no cuida tan para mí, él incluso no desea estar aquí. Él es justo haciendo esto porque él tiene que. ¿Pero entonces cuál era ese beso alrededor? "puedo tomarle el hogar." "Touko no es casero, y no tengo mi llave." ¿Amon sighed, cómo podría ella olvidarse de su llave? "usted tiene su número?" El robin cabeceó y sacó su teléfono de la célula y la velocidad marcó su número. Después de dejarla sonar seis veces ella dobló su respaldo del teléfono de la célula. "ninguna respuesta, ella está probablemente hacia fuera con sus amigos." Amon cabeceó, ella tendría que permanecer en su hogar esta noche. "usted permanecerá en mi lugar esta noche entonces." El robin cabeceó su cabeza. Drenando su taza y colocándola detrás en su platillo ella dijo a Harry agradecido de nuevo y a la izquierda con Amon. 


End file.
